


Завтрак в постель

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Goretober, Other, Oviposition, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Расслабься и думай об Аркадии
Relationships: Nyarlagroth/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Goretober 2020





	Завтрак в постель

Амулет дает силу только тогда, когда у охотника есть своя. Внутренняя. Когда есть вера в то, что все получится и он победит. Поначалу тот Джим внутри, который «за все хорошее и против всего плохого», побеждал остальных, но теперь веры у Джима больше нет — а значит, нет ни брони, ни меча, ни шлема. Гунмар слишком хорошо знает, как это работает — в отличии от самого Джима. 

И, по закону сохранения энергии, который, видимо, работает не только на уроках физики, но даже в Темных Землях, во-первых, Гунмар не знает другого — что Джим не вернулся в Аркадию и продолжает влачить свое жалкое существование здесь, в Темных Землях, во-вторых — Гунмар-то как раз в Аркадию вернулся. 

Смешная шутка Киллахида — выпустить одного взамен на другого. А может, Джиму просто не хочется думать о том, что виноват-то, на самом деле, он сам — настоял на спасении Номуры вопреки наказам Канджигара, вот портал и принял ее, а Джима вышвырнул обратно в тот момент, когда вихрь пролетел на другую сторону. 

Джим упал вниз на несколько уровней, пересчитав позвоночником с десяток каменных уступов, и потерял сознание. Придя в себя, он поплелся по уже хорошо выученной привычке искать подходящую для пристанища пещеру. 

Только вот он забыл об одной детали — что тот вонючий фрукт, который дала ему Номура, испустил облако каких-то спор со странным действием помимо необходимого, и теперь, где бы он ни находился, любой ньярларгрот учует его за милю. 

Не то чтобы этих тварей здесь было много; всего две. Одну Джим уже убил, а другой такой одной вполне достаточно, чтобы свести его с ума. Но пока сводит с ума только он своим (нет, не своим, а фруктовым) запахом эту гигантскую тварь, которая с достойной восхищения регулярностью навещает его. Без оружия Джим мало что может сделать — а когда перед тобой клыки длиннее всего твоего тела, лучше не рыпаться. Он уже пробовал. Тварь нежно располосовала ему лицо — убивать, видимо, совсем не хотела, он нужен был ей живым и теплым, — и теперь у него наискосок шрамы не хуже тех узоров, что оставил Ангор Рот своей темной магией. 

Джим слышит шорох жесткой чешуи по камням издалека, и даже земля немного вибрирует от веса такой туши, если приложить ладонь или ухо — как будто вдалеке несется по путям товарный поезд. Но тварь, которая может одним махом раздавить его в лепешку или проглотить словно канапе на один зуб, больше не хочет его смерти. Благодаря чертовому фрукту ньярларгрот видит теперь в нем не еду и не врага, а не что иное, как подходящий объект для спаривания. А может, что и похуже. У них с Джимом пока конфетно-букетный период; при мысли об этом Джим издает идиотский смешок — верный признак отъезжающей крыши. Ньярларгрот, распробовав его на вкус (в точности так же, как тот, первый, чья туша разлагается сейчас в тронном зале Гунмара), быстро привык, и эта вредная привычка зовет его снова и снова, чтобы вылизать, как леденец, собрав на язык каждую частицу фруктовой пыли. Но, должно быть, они въелись Джиму в самую кожу, потому что ньярларгрот никак не может насытиться. 

Вот и в этот раз он приползает как на свидание, и Джима обдает жарким сопением огромной пасти, которая даже не закрывается от того, какие длинные у ней клыки. Слюна у него такая густая, что даже не капает — тянется упругими нитями, покрывая кожу Джима толстым прозрачным слоем. Одного движения этого языка достаточно, чтобы стащить с него сначала несвежую уже толстовку, а затем и джинсы, но у Джима уже нет никаких сил сопротивляться. Черпать волю для амулета уже неоткуда, бежать — тоже. Один только кончик этого языка в толщину как две его руки — от слюны он совсем гладкий и скользкий, и щекочет везде, куда только может дотянуться. До Джима доносится утробный звук — ньярларгрот урчит, словно довольный кот, которого чешут за ухом. На самом деле это едкая фруктовая пыль чешет ему обоняние, да так, что он с ума сходит. Джим надеется, что рано или поздно последние крупинки пыльцы будут слизаны, и тварь оставит его в покое; но как только эта мысль посещает его, он понимает, что ошибался. 

Язык проскальзывает ему между ног, покрывая член и яйца толстым слоем слюны, а потом слепо тычется с силой в зад. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — пытается оттолкнуть его Джим. — Это уже слишком, перестань! — Он чувствует себя мышкой, которую кот заигрывает до смерти, сам того не желая — от большой любви, а может, чего другого. Он кричит, когда язык, легко сломив его сопротивление, проникает внутрь, сходу растягивая его до предела. Собственный хриплый голос кажется Джиму совсем чужим. Он хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь уйти от того, что внутри него, пытаясь вытолкнуть, пытаясь раскрыться, чтобы было не так больно, но... 

Но ему не больно. 

Его просто распирает изнутри, и все.

Тварь хочет испробовать его не только снаружи. Язык с громким, неприятным хлюпаньем скользит туда-сюда, как леденец во рту, и Джим закрывает глаза, пытаясь заставить себя умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Оно толкается в каком-то условном ритме, и этот ритм качает Джима на волнах безумия, доставшегося ему взамен нормальной, мать ее, жизни. 

Он мог бы сейчас веселиться на рынке троллей вместе с Моргунчиком, Ааарргхом и Тоби, а мог бы встречать рассвет на свидании с Клэр — но у него свидание с ньярларгротом. Не то чтобы у него был выбор. 

Он даже ловит себя на том, что, подумав об Аркадии и друзьях, ему становится легче. Саму малость. Совсем немного. Но это уже что-то. Он ждет, когда тварь оставит его в покое — снаружи облизала, внутрь залезла, что еще ей может быть надо? Вдруг его прошивает острым, отвратительным, не имеющим ничего общего с реальными чувствами удовольствием; тело, не выдерживающее нагрузки, само пытается облегчить свои муки. Этого Джим никак не ожидал — он снова кричит, от того, как его накрывает каким-то внутренним кайфом снова и снова, на каждом толчке мерзкого языка, и ничего не хочется сейчас больше, чем отмыться от этой слизи. Конечно, у него не стоит и не стояло — он же не совсем извращенец. По правде сказать, ему и в нормальной жизни не особенно был интересен секс, о котором только и говорят парни в школе. Ну да, пару раз он подрочил утром, когда ему приснилось, что Клэр его поцеловала — да и только. Но это совсем другое. Эта мерзкая гадость, против его воли выдаивающая из него один сухой оргазм за другим, знает какие-то иные, темные, неправильные пути, на которые Джим совсем не хочет ступать. 

Когда язык выскальзывает из него, Джим охает от неожиданности — так вдруг пусто становится внутри. Он инстинктивно опускает руку вниз — и с ужасом обнаруживает под пальцами зияющий вход, растянутый до какой-то немыслимой ширины. 

— Что за хрень?! — воет он в никуда, пытаясь сжаться, закрыться, прикрыть руками этот кошмар, на который не рассчитано человеческое тело. Он сжимает колени, зажав между ног обе ладони, и стукается затылком о каменный пол. — Оставь меня, слышишь?! — Он исступленно кричит на ньярларгрота, уже не боясь ничего — раздавит, сожрет, уже все одно, лишь бы этот кошмар коничился. 

Тварь рассинхронно моргает, непонимающе пялясь на Джима. Потом трясет мордой и отворачивается. Джим прикрывает глаза, стараясь дышать медленнее, глубже; изнутри сквозь сжатые пальцы вытекает густая слюна, а внутри — он чувствует это самыми подушечками — все горит и просит еще. Изможденное тело находит единственный источник удовольствия, который ему сейчас доступен, и от этого на душе так мерзко, как будто туда нассали десять троллей. Джим выдыхает, надеясь, что все позади. 

Но когда тварь поворачивает морду, Джим открывает глаза — и видит перед собой яйцо. Одно из тех, которыми он питался здесь последние недели. Одно из тех, которые не варятся даже в кипятке — твари научились выживать в любых условиях. Что ж, он тоже должен. Он поднимает взгляд на ньярларгрота, и до него доходит, что яйцо — не завтрак в постель. Теплокровный мешок с мясом — прекрасный инкубатор для будущего потомства, а каждое существо природно беспокоится о выживании собственного вида, даже такое чудовище, как это. Джим помнит это из уроков биологии. 

Многое отдал бы он сейчас, чтобы просто сидеть за партой нудного урока. 

Но вместо этого огромный язык разводит ему ноги, затем обхватывает яйцо размером с бейсбольный мяч и прижимает его острым концом к раскрытому анусу Джима. 

Когда яйцо, замерев на середине на мгновение, наконец входит в Джима до конца и проступает бугром внизу живота, Джим наконец понимает, что из Темных Земель он выберется еще очень нескоро.


End file.
